


Double

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ash Lynx, Top Shorter Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: Eiji breathes in. "I know... I know. But I trust both of you... If it doesn't work out, I know you'll stop. You won't force me to do anything, and will ask every so often if I'm okay. I trust both of you... and I really want to try. I promise I won't be a brat," Eiji adds at the end, sticking out his tongue slightly, teasingly.Ash and Shorter look at each other, and then back to Eiji. Eiji knows them well, and everything he said is true. They won't hurt him. It'll be okay.Ash and Shorter agree to Eiji's request. They'll try it out later.Double penetration, both of them up Eiji's ass.





	Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananafishings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/gifts), [junai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junai/gifts).



> ... Hey.

It all starts with a simple request from a blushing Eiji.

He didn’t know how to approach his boyfriends, Ash and Shorter, about this. They’ve done many things in the bedroom before, but something like this, was something they haven’t even mentioned. Sure, penetration was common for them, but it was usually the scenario where someone is in the back, and someone is in the mouth of the person in the middle.

But this…  _ this _ .

Eiji decides that it’s best to just ask straight out. No hesitation.

“Eiji, are you sure?” Ash narrows his eyes, eyeing him up and down. How is small, little Eiji thinking of taking not one, but two?

“I’m sure,” Eiji responds, nodding his head.

Shorter’s opinion comes almost immediately. “We don’t want to hurt you, you know… But if it’s truly what you want, then just know you can’t complain when we take a long time preparing you. One wrong move, and it could hurt..."

Eiji breathes in. "I know... I know. But I trust both of you... If it doesn't work out, I know you'll stop. You won't force me to do anything, and will ask every so often if I'm okay. I trust both of you... and I really want to try. I promise I won't be a brat," Eiji adds at the end, sticking out his tongue slightly, teasingly.

Ash and Shorter look at each other, and then back to Eiji. Eiji knows them well, and everything he said is true. They won't hurt him. It'll be okay.

Ash and Shorter agree to Eiji's request. They'll try it out later.

Double penetration, both of them up Eiji's ass.

\--

The process of getting to bed, of taking their clothes off, is all a blur to them. With three people, the atmosphere overwhelming, hard to keep track of, and frankly, all of them could care less about those minor details. They just want to feel each other. None of them know whose hand is where, whose mouth is on whose skin. But they continue to get ready to give Eiji what he requested.

Eiji shudders, the situation on hand already proving to be too much for him.

They're currently on their bed, Shorter laying down on the mattress. Eiji is straddled on top of him, Shorter's cock all the way in. Eiji is crouched over, hands on Shorter’s chest, his arms barely holding himself up. Ash, on the other hand, is sitting in between Shorter's spread out legs, Eiji's asshole right in front of him. He has a bottle of lube in this hands, pouring a generous amount on his right hand. Once his hand is coated with lube, he sits up before bending over to press kisses on Eiji's back. He slides in his index finger into Eiji, and Eiji lets out a choked moan.

"Baby, are you sure you want this?" Ash coos into Eiji's back, his cold fingers inside Eiji's hole. "You're shaking so much... if Shorter and my fingers are already too big for you, we should stop here."

Eiji lowers his head, his fringe brushing against Shorter's chest. "I want to do it… Please... Continue," he says, and Ash takes that as his cue to slide in another finger. Eiji's breath hitches, and Ash uses both fingers to create a scissoring motion inside of Eiji. Eiji lets out little mewls while Shorter grunts, the warmth inside Eiji already enough to make him want to explode.

"Ash, he's so fucking _warm_ ," Shorter groans. 

“Ash, hurry up...” Eiji exhales, but Shorter immediately shakes his head.

“You’re being too impatient, love,” he apprehends the smaller man, and pulls him down for an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue immediately exploring Eiji’s mouth. It sends shivers down Eiji’s spine, and it shuts him up for the time being. Without Eiji complaining, Ash continues to prepare him, squeezing in a third finger into Eiji. The stretch makes Eiji moan into his kiss with Shorter, his whole body tensing up. Ash can feel him close in on his fingers.

“Eiji, I can’t do anything if you’re tensing up…” Ash murmurs into Eiji’s ear. Eiji breaks his kiss with Shorter so he can catch his breath. He moves his free hand to Eiji’s head, knowing that petting the top of his head relaxes him. The pats are soft, running his hand through the silky strands. He can feel Eiji loosening up, and his shoulders are visibly relaxing. “Good boy. One more finger, and I’ll try to enter you. Just a little bit more.”

Ash takes his pinky and slowly inserts the last of the preparation into Eiji. Eiji is breathing heavily, which prompts his boyfriends to ask if he’s okay. “I’m fine, just… Just give me a moment to get used to it,” he insists. It stings a little, but it’s just feels  _ so good _ . Eiji is so full, so full of Shorter’s dick, of Ash’s fingers, he can’t wait for Ash to push inside him.

His breathing stabilizes, and he tells Ash he’s ready. Ash nods, and pulls out of Eiji, leaving him whimpering at the loss. Ash grabs the bottle of lube once more, and pours a generous amount on his cock, hoping that it would help him slide right in without hurting Eiji. He aligns himself against Eiji’s hole, the tip just poking Eiji. “Eiji, remember that you can tap out whenever you need to. Don’t force yourself to do this. We can stop any time,” he sternly reminds his boyfriend. 

“I know, Ash. I’m ready,” he confirms that he’s set. Ash pushes himself into Eiji slowly, pouring more lube on himself the more he pushes in. He wants to make sure that it doesn’t hurt, and doesn’t care that they definitely have to get a new bottle of lube later. 

With every inch Ash pushes in, Eiji’s gasps, throwing his head back. “Shh, you’re doing so well, babe,” Shorter purrs. “Breathe, Eiji,” he reminds him, his hands making their way to Eiji’s back. He starts to massage his lower back, Eiji’s muscles starting to relax. “Does that feel good?” Shorter asks, his hands moving up towards Eiji’s shoulder blades, kneading the tense muscles there. Eiji can’t help but bite at the crook of Shorter’s neck, trying to relax. Ash stops moving his pelvis, signaling that he’s all the way in Eiji. 

All three of them are panting by now, Ash and Shorter waiting for Eiji. “Are you still doing alright, Eiji?” Shorter asks as he kisses the top of Eiji’s head. Ash starts kissing Eiji’s back and shoulders, hoping it will help him more.

“Y-yeah… just go slowly, Ash,” Eiji says, and Ash complies. He starts to thrust into Eiji more; what Shorter said earlier was right. He’s so warm, so tight around not only him, but around Shorter as well. The shallow movements makes long, drawn out moans leave Eiji’s mouth. There are small squelching sounds as Ash continues, stopping just so he can check up on Eiji again.

“You’re amazing, Eiji…” he praises. Ash leans down, squishing Eiji between him and Shorter, so he can give Shorter kisses. The kisses are simple; if they did any more, they would subconsciously thrust into Eiji in the heat of their passion. “Both of us are fully inside you,” Ash says as he pulls away from Shorter so his weight wouldn’t be on Eiji anymore.

“You’re incredible, babe. When you’re ready for us to move, just tell us, okay?” Shorter says. He presses his lips on Eiji’s forehead. “And again, if it’s too much, just tell us.”

They stay still for a few more moments, before they hear Eiji gulp. “I’m ready… you can fuck me now.” Eiji is shaking in Shorter’s arms, he’s just so  _ full _ from both of his boyfriends, if they don’t start moving soon, he’s sure he’d move himself. The neverending praises Ash and Shorter are giving him are just turning him on even more.

Ash takes the initiative, and starts thrusting into Eiji, pulling his cock out of Eiji until just the head is inside, and snapping his hips right back to where they were. Eiji lets out a loud whine, and Shorter decides to follow suit. Ash and Shorter take turns thrusting into their smaller boyfriend, finding a rhythm where they alternate deep into Eiji.

“F-fuck…!” Eiji yells, his nails digging into Shorter’s back. Shorter hisses, but is drowned out by Eiji’s loud cries. “F-fuck, you’re both so big, so b-big…! I’m so full…!”

“Fuck, Eiji!” Ash and Shorter both grunt, and they thrust into him faster. The more Eiji screams, the more he begs and calls out for the both of them, the less than can control themselves. They’re both trying to find the angle best for them, best for Eiji, trying to find that sensitive spot inside of him so that they can hear him scream until his voice is hoarse. Both of them are going hard, rough, not even trying to follow a rhythm anymore. They’re lost in the sensations, of Eiji tightly engulfing them, of their cocks rubbing together inside of Eiji.

Ash stops kissing Eiji, and starts to bite him all over instead. His neck, his shoulders, his back, wherever he can get his mouth on, he latches on. He bites down hard, Eiji’s screams intensifying. Sucking, biting, until the skin underneath turns red, to purple. He wants to mark up Eiji, his baby boy, his boyfriend who’s taking both him and his other boyfriend up the ass  _ at the same time _ . The dark marks multiply, while Shorter is focused on Eiji’s front.

With Ash in the back, Shorter props Eiji up slightly so he can move his head down. Eiji doesn’t know where to focus, his ass being plowed, his back being marked up, or Shorter’s face dangerously close to his chest. His lips brush along Eiji’s nipples, the small action already earning a gasp from him. Eiji’s nipples are sensitive, and both Ash and Shorter have had their turn before making him orgasm just by playing with them. Without any warning, Shorter bites down, and Eiji wails out Shorter’s name. He begs for more, reminding Shorter just how sensitive he is. Shorter smirks and instead, stops what he’s doing. Eiji cries softly, wanting Shorter to go on, to be more rough with him. Shorter points the tip of his tongue, and swirls it around Eiji’s nipple. 

“Sh-Shorter…” he whines.

“Patience, baby boy,” Shorter says, switching his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Eiji’s eyes roll back, and his throat is dry from screaming that he doesn’t realize his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. “You’re beautiful like this,” Shorter compliments him before giving Eiji what he wants, what he deserves; he wraps his mouth around Eiji’s nipple. Eiji’s voice is raspy, the moan coming out of his mouth almost inaudible.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Shorter says, biting his lower lip. He’s been inside of Eiji longer than Ash, feeling Eiji’s warmth. He jerks upwards, his stomach tense.

“Come… inside,” Eiji breathes, “I’m close too…” Shorter nods. His hands make their way down to Eiji’s hips, and he pushes in deep. Ash’s hand reaches around Eiji, and wraps his hand around Eiji’s length. His grip is slightly tight, and he starts to pump Eiji’s erection.

With Ash’s hand, Eiji comes first, his whole body trembling at his intense orgasm. He comes all over Shorter’s stomach and chest, his walls collapsing around Ash and Shorter. The spasms push Shorter over the edge, and as Eiji wanted, he comes inside. Eiji can feel the hot fluids inside of him, filling him up. 

Ash is the last one left, and he thrusts a few more times before he comes inside Eiji as well. Ash droops on top of Eiji, all of them catching their breath. Once their breathing isn’t as heavy, Ash pulls out of Eiji first, rolling over to the side, and then Shorter. There’s so much come inside Eiji that it just leaks out, dribbling down his thighs. Ash and Shorter look at each other, flushed in the face. 

“Stay right here, Eiji,” Shorter says as he picks up Eiji from his chest, and gently lays him on his back. Once the smaller man’s body touches the mattress, his muscles gradually start to unwind. “We’ll clean you up, love,” Shorter continues as he gets up from the bed, Ash following suit. They head to their bathroom, both of them carrying wet towels.

The warm fabric is soft on Eiji’s skin, cleaning up all the sweat on other fluids on Eiji’s body, as well as inside. Eiji’s breathing is still rough, but their gentle touches helps him relax. His arms, his legs, his whole body feels as clean as it could. When they’re finished, they go back to the bathroom and clean themselves up as well. Eiji’s eyes are half shut, his whole body now relaxing after everything that happened tonight. He can hear his boyfriends laughing in the bathroom, and he wonders what they could be joking about.

They come back out, Ash carrying a new set of sheets. Shorter picks up Eiji bridal style, letting Eiji rest in his arms as Ash strips the bed of the dirty sheets and replaces them with the clean ones. Shorter places the tired Eiji back on the bed while Ash quickly tosses the bedsheets in the washing machine. 

Ash hurries back, and sees Shorter is already cuddling with Eiji from behind, praising him for the night. “You were amazing, babe.” Ash climbs into bed on the other side of Eiji, and joins in.

“You’re so good, Eiji,” Ash says as he cups Eiji’s face with both of his hands, kissing his nose. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did,” Eiji says, melting with the soft touches. There’s a big, satisfied smile on his face.

“You’re not hurting, are you?” He continues to question as both of them press innocent kisses on Eiji.

“A little, but I’m okay,” he smiles. Ash and Shorter swear their boyfriend is an angel. 

“Was it how you imagined it to be?” Shorter asks, hoping they pleasured him enough.

“Yeah… Even better than I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad. You did so well, taking both of us.”

“Guys, please, you’re making me blush at all the praise you’re giving me…” Eiji protests, which make his boyfriends chuckle. Eiji, despite complaining, feels warm inside. He loves it when they praise him, and they know Eiji likes it. But they’ll let him rest for now. “... It really helped me relax though, so thank you.”

They hum in unison, as if they’re both saying “of course, no problem”. All of them are tired, but Eiji is the first to let out a yawn.

“Get some rest,” Shorter says as pulls him closer into his arms.

Eiji kisses them both, and then they kiss each other. Ash moves closer to Eiji, and they all fall asleep. Double the cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter at @_ryoseirui_!


End file.
